The Three Ring 90 Man Battle Royal
by gabriel ricard
Summary: The ulitimate battle royal with nearly 100 of the greatest wrestlers ever sapnning the last four decades!


9O MAN Three RING $10,000,000 BATTLE ROYAL

Written By Gabe Ricard

Being a fan of battle royal's here's what I feel to be the ultimate battle royal 90 of the all time greats in a three ring war with 30 men to a ring. I've picked such names as The Rock, Andre the Giant, Steve Austin, Hulk Hogan and countless more so everyone's favorite should be in here!

With 90 of the all time greats battling the action was fast and furious. A number of wrestlers ganged up on the Big Show who fought them back and threw out Ivan Kollof and Dlo Brown. Next elimination occurred when Road Warrior Hawk charged as Chris Candido who back body dropped him over the top but not before being pulled out along with Hawk. When both where on the outside Hawk grabbed a steel chair and dented it over the head of Candido. There where no real allies in ring one either as friends went after each other with the ten million at stake. Lance Storm threw Lex Luger over the top. While there where no elimination's in ring one in ring two Andre the Giant was attacked by Shawn Michaels and Triple H. Andre was able to crash their heads together then floor them both with head butts. Then saw Killer Kowalski and gave him a single chop, which sent him over the top and to the outside. Back in ring one Hulk Hogan was busted wide open after Tommy Dreamer nailed him with a frying pan. Then Yokozuna dumped out Hardcore Holly and Farooque then went after Stan Hansen.

In ring three Dusty Rhodes dazed Bart Gunn with some of his legendary elbows and threw him over. Dusty then got into a brawl near the ropes with Steve "Dr. Death" Williams. While the two where going at it Ric Flair who had been stomping the Sandman snuk up behind them and eliminated both of them. Over in Ring two Jushin Liger was pummeling Crash Holly. Holly got a knee to the gut in and pounded Liger back then with Liger at the ropes Holly charged but Liger leap frogged over him, spun Holly around and drop kicked him out. As Liger was catching his breath Don Muraco the original "Rock" came over and mercilessly pounded him. Muraco then grabbed his head and was about to throw him out but Liger had a little something extra and was able to break and throw Muraco out. Also in ring two Goldberg tossed "Latino Heat" Eddy Gurrero out and as he turned around was attacked by Rikishi Phatu. Goldberg and Rikishi just stood there trading blows until Goldberg got Rikishi on the ropes and was able to dump him out with a little help from Andre the Giant who kicked Goldberg in the stomach and nailed him with a hook arm suplex. Things where no different in Ring three as The Rock threw out The Sandman after nailing him with a rock bottom. The British Bulldog had the Roadogg Jesse Jammes up for a power slam but as he was running Roadogg slipped down and shoved Bulldog to the outside. In ring one shortly after Bulldogs elimination a bloody Hogan clothes lined Ultimate Warrior out and pounded back on an attempted attack by Tommy Dreamer. Back in ring three Ric Flair who was also bleeding profusely was locked in a three-way war with Mankind and Jeff Jarrett. Flair was able to suplex Jarrett out but as he did Mankind struck by shoving Mr. Socko down Flair's throat.

Moving to Ring One, Steve Austin was trading blows with Kurt Angle when Angle whipped Stone Cold to the ropes and went for a clothesline but Austin ducked and hit the Stunner on Angle and threw him out with ease. Meanwhile Stan Hansen who was being pummeled by a number of the ring one participants snapped throwing Tito Santana, The Big Bossman and Booker T out one after another. In ring two Andre the Giant and Goldberg where still going at it when Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Owen Hart, Mr. Ass and Lance Storm ganged up on the two monsters. Andre swatted Owen back like he was a fly and Goldberg threw Storm out then nailed Mr. Ass with a spear. Also in ring two The Undertaker choke slammed Val Venis to the outside then was charged at by Jimmy Snuka with Undertaker ducking under and back body dropping Snuka on top of Venis. In ring three. Curt Henning eliminated Rhino while Taz who had been suplexing the hell out of 

The Godfather finally threw him out. Then saw Dean Malenko working over Bruno Sammartino and went over and gave Malenko one vicious chop which sent him crashing to the outside. Dan Severn destroyed Jerry Lawler with a belly to belly suplex and tried to throw him over. Edge was also trying to eliminate Rick Steiner having punished him with a spear and his old finishing move the Downward Spiral. Steiner gave Edge a thumb to the eye as he was hanging on the ropes and pounded him back.

Ring three continued to be the ring to watch as the man who was WWF champion for over 12 years Bruno Sammartino body slammed Viserca then locked Honky Tonk Man in a bear hug. In ring one Sid Vicious who had been taking an ass kicking from Perry Saturn kneed him low and destroyed him with a power bomb. Vicious then picked up Saturn and gave him a 2nd Power bomb to the concrete outside the ring and Rob Van Dam nailed Dreamer with a Vandaminator which sent him to the outside. Ken Shamrock and Bret Hart where going at it near the ropes when Hart drop kicked Shamrock out. Then as he taunted him an enraged Shamrock came back in nailed Bret with a belly to back suplex and slapped on the ankle lock wrenching it in for a full three minutes before Hart passed out. In Ring two Raven shocked the crowd by single handily eliminating Gorilla Monsoon then taking Scott Steiner who tried to jump Raven with an Evenflow. Andre the Giant tossed out Justin Credible while Triple H and Shawn Micheals who had been pretty much working as a team through out this battle royal double-teamed Undertaker. Greg Valentine was about to be eliminated by Al Snow when Sabu came to his head nailing Snow then Valentine quickly regained his composure and the two easily eliminated Snow. When Valentine had his back turned Sabu kicked him low and nailed him with an acid drop.

In Ring three it took the combined efforts of Sammartino, Taz, Rick Steiner and Severn to eliminate Viserca and as soon as Viserca was gone Severn went after Steiner and scooped him out then as he turned around Sammartino clotheslined him over and began trading punches with Taz. Then the Rock dumped out Edge and Ric Flair threw out Raven and when Flair went after Big Show, Big Show nailed him with a Showstopper. Back in ring one Austin who was bleeding profusely exploded to life and nailed Race, Barry Windham and Roddy Piper with Stunners. Hogan saw Piper down and picked him up and after the Stunner had no trouble-tossing Piper out. Then tried to clothesline Austin who ducked and gave Hogan a Stunner. Ring one was cut down to half its original entrants (15 for you people who where no good at Math) when Ric Rude was eliminated by Stan Hansen and when Hansen turned around Vader and Robert clotheslined him out then turned their attention to Sting.

In ring three it was down to 11 when Jerry Lawler met the outside area courtesy of Roadogg. In ring two Undertaker tossed out Gangrel, Owen Hart eliminated Scott Steiner, Mr. Ass eliminated Mike Awesome after three famassours. Andre the Giant who was showing signs of fatigue dumped out Road Warrior Hawk who had just eliminated Keji Mutoh. After this over the course of a few minutes Taz, Henning, Roadogg, and Kevin Nash moved across to ring two brining 18 in ring two, 5 in ring three and 15 in ring one. Over in ring one Vicious was eliminated by Bret Hart. Chris Benoit and Chris Jericho where both eliminated after Benoit nailed Y2J who fell to the outside but pulled Benoit out with him. Vader had double crossed Roberts and destroyed him with a power bomb then went after Hulk Hogan. In ring three Randy Savage was destroyed with a ShowStopper from Big Show while Mankind battled both Sammartino and the Rock. Ric Flair threw Terry Funk out and Roadogg eliminated Greg Valentine then ring three's final five where sent to ring two except for Big Show who went to ring one and eliminated Ricky Steamboat and X-Pac leaving 11 in ring one and 20 in ring two. Honky Tonk Man who surprised many by staying in the battle so long was finally thrown out by Kevin Nash and Sammartino was dumped out by Randy Savage.

Ted Dibiase went bye-bye ala Triple H then by referee's orders everyone crammed into ring two where Sting eliminated Sabu and Jushin Liger was eliminated by Shawn Micheals. Meanwhile Goldberg was on fire tossing out Scott Hall, Vader, and Yokozuna. Mankind was tossed out by Ric Flair and Curt Henning was thrown out by Steve Austin then Shane Douglas was eliminated by Owen Hart who was attacked by Kevin Nash. Just when it looked like Hart was gone, Bret Hart came to his aid and the two Hart brother, double teamed Nash. Nash came back though taking Owen Harts head off with a big foot and threw Bret out. Then as Nash turned around Rob Van Dam nailed him with a Vandaminator which sent him to the outside and as Nash got to his feet Bret Hart nailed him with a steel chair and stomped the hell out of him before leaving. Sting was working over Jake Roberts and was going for the kill after a Death Drop when Hulk came out of nowhere and clotheslined Sting over the top rope. Then Savage was sent back to the locker room thanks to the New Age Outlaws. Then the long awaited confrontation occurred as Stone Cold went after Goldberg and the two began trading vicious lefts and rights. The Rock nailed Diamond Dallas Page with a Rock Bottom and threw him out. Triple H was next out after Undertaker dumped him out and Van Dam shortly followed after Andre the Giant nailed him with a barrage of head butts.

With only one5 men left from the original 90 Big Show and Undertaker where going at it near the ropes and Undertaker had Show teetering on the edge of the ropes. When the Outlaws, Flair and Hart got behind them and dumped them both out but not before Roadogg and Mr. Ass went out along with them. Ric Flair turned his attention to Taz and eliminated him while Owen Hart took The Rock by surprise and threw him out. The Goldberg/Austin was continued as Goldberg was beating Austin relentlessly then as Austin was in the corner Goldberg slowly walked toward him when Austin exploded out of the corner and nailed Goldberg with a Stunner! Austin flipped Goldberg off then picked him up and tossed him out. The moment after this happened Owen Hart blind sided Austin and was laying in lefts and rights on the Texas Rattlesnake when Hogan came over spun Owen around and nailed him with a big foot which sent Owen to the outside. Then after Micheals dumped out Jake Roberts and Austin eliminated Hogan the final four where Austin, Michaels, Andre and Flair. Austin and Andre went at it in ring one and HBK and Flair fought in ring two. 

After nearly ten minutes of battling between the four Flair and Micheals both went over the top rope but Flair was able to grab the ropes and pull himself back in! Flair went over to the Austin/Andre battle and began pummeling both men. Flair whipped Austin into the corner and charged at him but Austin was able to leap over Flair causing him to crash into the turnbuckle and before Flair could react Austin grabbed Flair and tossed him out. Austin went back to Andre who met him with some brutal chops before scooping Austin up and slamming him. Andre went for his splash but Austin was able to avoid it and with Andre down Stone Cold was like an animal stomping away on Andre before climbing to the top to nail Andre with an elbow. Andre was able to catch Austin and walked over to the ropes and tried to dump him out but Austin slipped out and nailed Andre with some lefts and rights. Austin tried to get the big man over but couldn't. Andre fought back again and as he whipped Austin to the ropes he went for a running clothesline while he was on the ropes but Austin ducked. He then went for a stunner but Andre using his massive girth was able to block it and lifted Steve up for an atomic drop but instead dumped him out of the ring!

Time: 41:20

Winner: Andre the Giant

As Andre was celebrating Austin came in carrying a couple beers. Steve Austin then tossed Andre a beer and told him he wanted another shot. Andre laughed and nodded as the two drank to Andres victory brining this epic battle royal to a close.

End

Well that's it for what has to be one of the most exhausting things I've ever written. This is the first in my upcoming Pro Wrestling series which will be appearing soon. Be sure to review this and tell me what you think!


End file.
